Nazo Falls in Love
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: Nazo meets a beautiful Hedgehog named Jeda. They become a couple and live a happy life together. Rated M for lemons in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Paws and Kisses Day

** Nazo falls in love**

By Imahjetxwavefan (^.~)

** -In a world were Perfect Nazo has defeated Shadic...-**

The air was sweetly warm, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and every couple on Mobius were filling the streets. All couples had tons of stuff to do.

..All except Nazo..

Nazo was flying around, buzzing the treetops, blown up a few cities, and done a few chaos control tricks.

Usually he would be hunting for the Chaos Emeralds, but he decided to just not hunt for them today. After all, today was Paws and Kisses day, a Valentines day on Mobius.

Later on, he was in the park, sitting on the bench, looking at the lovers and couples.

"I know today is Paws and Kisses day, one of the most pathetic holidays ever, but for some reason, I like looking at the Smooching losers." Nazo said. He fed some of the Chao bread crumbs, sighing, while looking down.

Then got so bored, he had just decided to fly again.

He flew around for a while looking down below, until he arrived at Megaopolis, a nanite-made city.

He snapped his fingers, and spread his hand out, ready to blow the city up, taking careful aim..

until,

...he saw a girl..that caught his eye...

She flew up to the sky, with a Chaos Emerald in her hand.

"Chaos Emerald captured." She said.

Then she blew up the city, before he did.

She was a hedgehog, that was the same color as him, only that she had long, silky hair, with a black dress, with long gloves, like Rouge's, only that they were black, with pink, glittery lip gloss, and black ankle boots. Her eyes were emerald green. She had eyelashes like Amy.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAA! Run, you fools! Ahahahahaha!" She laughed evilly. She had a beautiful evil voice, like Nazo's.

_ '..Wow...She's so..beautiful.'_ Nazo thought. He was about to fly to her and at least say "Hello", but before he could do anything, she flew away.

"Damn." Nazo grunted.

Nazo began to follow her, without making a sound.

'I hope she doesn't see me.. I really wish to meet her.."

Jeda didn't notice him until she wondered,

"Hmmm..I get the feeling I'm being..watched.." She muttered.

She slowly turned around.. Nazo frozen in that spot. He didn't know what to do now.. Her eyes widen in shock.

"AAHH!" She shrieked.

"AAAHH!" He yelled

"What are you doing?" She muttered.

"I..I was just, walking behind you.." Nazo lied.

And believe it or not, that fib really fooled her.

"Well, next time, say, 'pardon me'." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm terribly sorry."

She sighed, "I except."

It got quiet for a few minutes.

"M-may I..have your name..?"

"Jeda the Hedgehog." She said.

"I'm Nazo the Hedgehog." Nazo said.

"Doing anything special for Paws and Kisses Day?" Nazo asked.

"No." Jeda said.

"Well, I could get you something from Burger Queen."

"Oh no thank you. I just had a quesadilla."

Nazo gazed off into her beautiful eyes.

"Um..Nazo? NAZO!" Jeda exclaimed.

Nazo snapped out of it.

"Oh! Sorry." Nazo said with a smile.

The two stared into eachother's eyes. Her eyes were sparkling emerald green. Her eyes were half closed, showing her shining blue eyelid makeup.

"...You're..why..you're so...beautiful.."

"I...I am?"

"...Yes.."

The two leaned over, their eyes sparkling, as they closed their eyes, and Jeda pressed her soft, pink lips against Nazo's lips. The two Hedgehogs kiss passionately. Nazo pulled he closer, as they held hands.

Jeda broke the kiss.

"Do you have a-"

"-no..but you seem nice.."

Nazo chortled.

"Well, since you offered.." Nazo said, as he slid his hands down to her ass, making her blush. She wrapped her hands around Nazo's neck. The two nuzzled. You could hear their hearts..pounding.

**-Later that day...**

Jeda and Nazo were at the Paws and Kisses Carnival. First, Nazo got then some sweet tarts for the two of them to share. Then the Hedgehog couple went to go watch the Love Handle band. They began to play a slow song on the stereo.

Nazo held Jeda's hand, and kissed it.

"Shall we dance?" Nazo asked.

"Most certainly." She said with a giggle.

Nazo wrapped his right hand around her waist, and held her hand with his left. Jeda had her left hand on Nazo's chest. As the chaotic two began taking the first steps.

"When did you dance so well?"

Nazo chortled. "Jeda, my love.. My mother taught me how to waltz when I was 9 years old. I knew how to dance..in so, so many ways.."

The two continued to waltz to the song.

The song sounded perfect.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone liiiike you._

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way weee do.

And with eeeveryyy step together, we just keeeep ooon getting better!

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this Daaaaance?

_Oooh no mountains to high and no oceans to wiide cuz together or nooot, our dance won't stooop!_

_Let it rain, let it pouur, what we have is woorth fighting foor!_

_You know that I believe.. That we were meant to beeeeeee yeeeaaaaah!_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone liiiike you._

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way weee do.

And with eeeveryyy step together, we just keeeep ooon getting better!

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this Daaaaance?

Can I have this daaa-aaaa-aance

Can I have this.. Da-aaaaaance?

They had a great time together.

After their waltz, the two nuzzled once more.

"Oh, Nazo."

"Oh, Jeda."

Later on, Nazo and Jeda went to get a strawberry milkshake. The two shared the milkshake with two straws.

"Mmmm..this milkshake is sweet.." Nazo said. "But not as sweet as you."

"Oh, you!" Jeda smiled.

After drinking, Nazo looked at her and asked,

"May I show you something?"

"Umm..sure I guess." Jeda said.

Nazo picked Jeda up and the two of them flew up above the Carnival.

"Watch this, Dearest."

Nazo fired his hand up, and began to write with a huge laser. Everyone was running around screaming, and some were killed by the laser. When Nazo was finished, the ground said,

'I LOVE YOU JEDA 33'

In big, red words.

Jeda smiled, and hugged Nazo, sobbing softly.

Nazo hugged her back, and kissed her lips.

**-After the Carnival..**

The Hedgehog couple was watching the sunset. Nazo had his right arm around his lover. Jeda kissed Nazo's cheek.

"Jeda?"

"Yes..?"

"Shall we stand up for a moment?"

The two stood up. Nazo bended on one leg. He held Jeda's hand. As he smiled.

"Jeda, you are my one..my everything..my perfect Chaos.. My Dream of and Absolution..-"

"HEY! That's my line!" Silver exclaimed.

Nazo knocked him out with a blast. Then got back to his speech.

"And you mean more to me than anything. I love you more than anything on Mobius. More than demolishing this pathetic planet, more than the Chaos Emeralds, more than life itself. ..Jeda the Hedgehog..."

Nazo got out a black KAY box, and it also had an engagement ring in it.

"Would...you marry me?"

Jeda's eyes widen, as they watered up, she was in total shock. As she covered her mouth, whimpering.

"Oh Nazo...I..I..I wasn't expecting this.. I..it's just..oh..I...YES! YES! I WILL marry you! I will! I just will! I love you, Nazo the Hedgehog!"

Nazo and Jeda kissed, only this time, crying. Nazo and Jeda knew that they will have a lovely wedding, and beautiful, adorable kids.

"..I love you too, Jeda."

Nazo and Jeda cuddled together, and kissed one more time. And nuzzled passionately.

**Well, that wraps it up for the first chapter! Next time, Nazo and Jeda are gonna get "Naughty" during their Honeymoon in Monte Carlo. Untill then, PEACE! **

** •.~ \/ Imahjetxwavefan.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chaotic Night

**Ok, this next part is the lemon. If you are offended by lemons, please do not read. If you hate this Fan Character couple, I suggest you click that back button.**

"Here we are, Dearest." Nazo said.

Jeda giggled in a sexy..yet evil voice.

"Hehe..this is so so exciting!"

Nazo and Jeda the hedgehog came through the door. Nazo was carrying Jeda bridal style, as the two of them were in their wedding outfits, because they just came from their wedding at Emerald Coast.

"Oh my! Our own Honeymoon Suite in Monte Carlo? You shouldn't have!" Jeda exclaimed.

"Why of course, my dear! After all, what else could I do for my wife?" Nazo asked.

She giggled, and kissed Nazo's lips.

**After settling down..**

Jeda had on a evil, yet sexy looking silky black dress, and her knees and legs were showing. She also had on her gloves. She was drinking a glass of champagne, while watching The Bachelor Pad.

Meanwhile with Nazo, he was upstairs, standing on the rail of the balcony, staring at the night sky. He really wanted the night sky to look perfect, after all, this was him and his Wife's first night of their honeymoon! So Nazo used his powers to make the stars shinier. Then he flew up to the sky, and blew the clouds away. Then went up to space, and pushed the moon forward to Mobius, making it huge and beautiful. He made the night perfect. He then went inside.

"Oh, Jeda Darling!" He called.

Jeda came upstairs to the balcony, and saw a huge moon, and a clear sky, with sparkling stars.

"Wow! I've never seen such a beautiful night sky in ages!"

She was interrupted by Nazo, as he pulled her closer, and slowly began to run his fingers through her silky, light blue hair.

"Mmmm.. Let us not waste it.." Nazo whispered.

She looked at Nazo, and giggled, then came closer to him. She then found out that Nazo was "Sex Flirting" with her. He nuzzled her at the back of her hair. She Lightly began to moan. Nazo thought for a moment..Should he just snuggle with her tonight, or "play" with her. Nazo pulled her close, and kissed her lips. The kiss went on for 29 seconds.

"Mmm..Bedroom?"

"Just give me about seven minutes." Jeda giggled, as she went to the bathroom.

Nazo chortled, and Chaos Control-ed to the bedroom.

Once he arrived, first, he dimmed the lights, because if they were going to have sex, they would need not that much light. Then snapped his fingers, making the vanilla scented candles' aroma fill the room. Then turned on the stereo to relaxing, soft and quiet music.

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" Jeda said. She was stripping down to her gloves. Then she put on a pink and black robe.

Nazo was in his socks. He stood and waited for Jeda to come. Once she made it in the bedroom, she saw Nazo, standing there. She smiled as Nazo came closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, then he kissed her at the back of her neck. Then slowly started to nibble gently on her right ear, making her blush.

"Mmmm, I've been waiting for you, my love." Nazo growled sexily.

"I see you've already got everything perfect for this occasion.." Jeda smiled.

"Indeed I have..You and I have been together for quite the while, and now that we are married.." Nazo slid his hands down to her ass. "I think that now would be the time to make a such wonderful family."

"I would make a great mother..and our kids will look great."

"I know they will. And I know you'll make quite the mother.."

"Shall we begin?"

The chaotic hedgehog kissed her forehead.

"Yesss.."

Nazo kissed her on her lips. Jeda wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up by her legs. As the two continued to kiss, Nazo carried her to the queen sized bed. He laid her down and got under the covers with her. Then he got on top of her.

"Mmm..Nazo. You didn't tell me you were this big.." Jeda giggled.

"I know.." Nazo chortled. As he untied her robe, his hands were trembling. He had never stripped Jeda before. He took her robe off and tossed it aside.

His eyes widen. Her body was VERY attracting. Nazo stared at her breasts. And her dark, light blue nipples were REAL hard.

Nazo touched her breasts, kneading them in his hands. She bit her lip and moaned. Then he slowly began to suckle gently on one of them. She moaned out loud in response to him. Nazo moaned as he slowly continues to Motor-boat Jeda.

Jeda started to moan more when Nazo ran his fingers through her hair, scratching it softly. He kissed her all the way down to her legs. Then slowly began rubbing his nose against Jeda's pubis. She whimpered in pleasure, digging her now-ungloved nails in his head quills, then spread her legs open, revealing her wet vagina.

Nazo sniffed her wet area. The scent made him want her more. So he teased her by poking her area, then began to finger her.

"Oohh, Jeda. You naughty hedgehog..you're sooo wet.." Nazo teased. Jeda was still moaning and panting.

He slowly started the nibble on her clitoris..nice and slowly. She cooed in pure pleasure, rubbing Nazo's back. Nazo slowly slips his tongue in her genitals. She moans even louder.

"Oh! Nazo! Yes! Yes! Deeper! Ah!"

Nazo thrusted his tongue deeper in her vagina..until he found her g-spot, and oh, did she love it...

"OH! YES NAZO HONEY! RIGHT THERE! RIGH-AHH!" She arches her head back, squealing and moaning all the the while, pulling on Nazo's head quills.

"OH, NAZO! (Panting) LICK ME DEEPER! OH! WOW! OOHH! I-I can't hold it anymore, dear! I...IM GOING TO CUM! AAAAHHHH!"

Jeda came all over Nazo's face and mouth. Nazo notices that it's thick and white, like cream, only wet, and sticky.

"Is this your urine?" Nazo asked.

"No..I just had an orgasm."

"What is that?"

"It's when you reach your peak during sex and you have to release fluid, or 'cum' as they like to call it. Try tasting it."

Nazo licked her legs. Tasting the cum.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.. I would never intend to do something to disgusting in my life.. But is tastes soo good!'_ Nazo thought in his head.

He stopped licking the juices, which BTW, he tasted almost a mouthful. Then he went up to Jeda. He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm..it tasted good." Nazo said with a smile. Jeda then flipped them over. Nazo chortled to her actions. She began to kiss Nazo, only this time, with her tongue. Then kissed his nose. She moved down to his crotch and gasped. Nazo's erect cock stood there in front of her.

She began to tease his cock, then rub his testicles.

"How big are you down here, Honey?"

"7 inches."

She smiled as she squeezed his penis slowly, then, without a warning, she popped the shaft into her mouth. Nazo moaned to her actions, then slowly started pulling and tugging on her hair lightly.

"Mmmhp..Mmm..Nazo.." She moaned, as she continued to blow Nazo. She licked the tip, then slipped it in her mouth. She did the same process for 8 minutes. Nazo was now hard.

His insides were filling up with pleasure.

"Oh Jeda..that feels so—good!" Nazo moaned.

Jeda sucked his penis until it was almost as hard as a stone statue.

Jeda sucked it deeper and deeper until the tip of his penis almost touched her throat. She slowly started bobbing her head. Nazo was arching his back in pleasure.

"GAH! JEDA! DEEPER! HAAH!"

Jeda continued to suck.

"J-Jeda? Can we stop for a moment? I need to use the restroom.."

She continued to suck.

"N-now! I have..to..I..can't hold it anym-m-AH! I'M GOING TO..AAAAAAAHHH!"

Nazo came in Jeda's mouth. He came so much, she had to let go of his cock to cough up some of the cum.

She went up to Nazo, and kissed his forehead. He tried to catch his breath, then kissed her nose. The chaotic hedgehog couple nuzzled each-other.

"Mmm..we're not done yet, Dear." Jeda whispered.

She sat on top of Nazo's waist.

"Now, shove your Penis into my vagina." She commanded.

"Certainly." Nazo chortled.

He grabbed his penis and carefully slipped it in her vagina. She moaned out loud. Nazo wrapped his arms around her waist and thrusted in an up and down motion. As the two began to develop a rhythm. Her breasts were now bouncing wildly. Nazo stared at her breasts, then looked at Jeda.

"How big are your breasts, dearest?"

"Hmm..About..33D." Jeda replied.

Nazo continues "playing" with Jeda.

She cries out as he thrusts harder in her. Her cries soon turn into screams as she practically begs him to go faster, to go harder and to go deeper.

Nazo listened well and sped up his tempo, finding her spot. Jeda moaned out his name as he continues to thrust in her vag.

"OH! NAZO! BABY!"

To maximize the pleasure, Nazo kneads Jeda's breasts, then starts to pinch her hard nipples. She screamed louder, as she threw her head back.

"OH! JEDA! SO GOOD! SO DEEP!" Nazo exclaimed.

Nazo slowly grunts as he begins to hump her. She started moaning louder. The bed was now creaking. Nazo reached his second peak. He squinted his eyes, and cried out,

"**JEDA!**"

His juices splashed all around her inside. Jeda was about to climax also. She screamed as her body had been unglued.

"**NAZO!**"

After 10 minutes, the two were now extremely exhausted, and their fur was damp with sweat and fluids.

Nazo pulled the comforter up on the both of them. Jeda smiled at Nazo, and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so glad your in my life now, Naz-ie." Jeda smiled.

"Me (panting) too, my Dearest." Nazo said, while catching his breath.

The two kissed, and snuggled together.

"Good night, Darling. I love you."

"Good night, Nazo. I love you too."

**Wasn't that sweet? I know I enjoyed it!**

** Ok, the next part of the story is when Jeda get's pregnant. Fav and follow my story if you luv it!**

**•.~ \/ Imahjetxwavefan**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Love

**Ok, I have made my choice and decided to put the pregnant chapter in chapter 6, because after this, Nazo takes Jeda to the Sky Sanctuary Shrine Resteraunt. And a surprise character will be in chapter 5. But until then, enjoy this chapter!**

"Jeedaa..." Nazo whispered, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes?" Jeda replied, sound tired and sleepy. Because of last night*,

***From Chapter 2.**

Jeda was VERY tired.

Nazo kissed her nose, then she nuzzled him.

"Good morning, Dearest."

"Good morning, Nazo."

Jeda got out of bed, and sat on the edge, then wrapped her legs around her husband's waist. Then the married coupling smiled at each other.

This morning, Nazo told Jeda to wake up, because he was going to take her to somewhere special.

After eating breakfast, they both got dressed.

Jeda had on a summer dress, along with a cherry blossom flower in her hair.

"You're going to have to put on your bathing suit." Nazo said.

"Why."

"Because this place involves water, but it's just you and I."

At first, Jeda thought they were going to a pool, so she asked him, but he said,

"No, somewhere more private..and fun.."

Jeda looked at Nazo questionably.

"You'll see, Dearest."

Jeda blushed, as she put her high heel sandals on.

**~Once they arrived...**

Jeda was amazed. It was a beautiful creek/meadow, with a sparkling blue lake, and well bloomed flowers, Chao singing in the breeze, and Butterflies fluttering everywhere. But she also noticed a giant green diamond, that was shattered into pieces, and Knuckles was gone, because after Shadic's defeat, Nazo killed Tails and Knuckles, and now rules Angel Island.

Pretty crazy, don't you think?

"Wow! Is this where you were planning to take me?"

"Absolutely. This is where me, Sonic, and Shadow had our last fight. I won of course."

"Wow.. Nothing can stop your Perfect form." Jeda giggled, leaning on Nazo's shoulder.

"Well, enough of this talking. I must show this swimming place."

Nazo held Jeda's hand and kissed it, then chaos control-ed to their location.

Nazo pulled up a bunch of stringed leaves, showing a beautiful waterfall, and sparkling blue water.

"Oh my.." Jeda said quietly.

"Isn't it lovely." Nazo said with a chortle.

"Yes.. It is! I've never seen a beautiful waterfall!"

"Heh. I'm glad you think so. You're the only beautiful hedgehog I've meet, so I wanted to take you here."

"Th-thank you!" Jeda said, kissing the Hedgehog's nose.

Nazo and Jeda took off their shoes, and Jeda pulled off her dress. Nazo stared at her tight, sexy, black bikini..

"Oh my, dear...you look beautiful..even in your swimsuit."

"Thank you, Nazo." Jeda said with a smile.

Jeda wrapped her arms around Nazo, and Nazo picked her up, bridal style, and carried her under the water fall.

"Ok.. Now I want you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to. Understood?"

"Umm..Yes..understood."

Nazo Chaos Contol-ed to the master Emerald, then, there was flash, then Nazo was in his Perfect Form. He wanted to be in his perfect form, because he figured that if him and Jeda were under a waterfall, spending time together, he would make their day more special.

Nazo Chaos Control-ed back to Jeda, who's eyes were still closed.

Nazo kissed the back of Jeda's left ear.

"Jeda, Dear.." Nazo whispered.

"Nazo? Is that you? You sound so..Dark."

"Open your eyes.."

Jeda opened her eyes, and looked in surprise.

"Wow.. You look soo handsome in your Perfect Form.." Jeda said, sliding her finger down his right arm.

"Indeed I do.." Nazo chortled.

Jeda gasped when Nazo licked her cheek. She giggled and moved closer to him. Nazo moved his fingers up and down her waist. She moaned lightly as she felt her lower area getting moist already.

Jeda pressed her soft lips against Nazo's. Nazo moaned with a growl, making her cheeks almost as red as a ruby. Then she moved her hands up and down Nazo's chest. Nazo was now swirling his tongue inside and outside Jeda's mouth. He slid his fingers down to her chest.

"Mmmm..mmph..mmm..Nazo.."

"Mmmmuhhhhh...mmmmm...Jeda..."

Nazo licked her cheeks once more, then Jeda kissed Nazo's nose.

"Hmmmm..it's kind of getting hot.. I should take off this tight Bikini..."

"Heheheh...you're sooo naughty.." Nazo chortled.

Jeda un-clipped her bikini top, showing her perfectly round, firm, supple breasts, and her nipples were rock hard from the cold water.

Nazo turned Jeda over, with her long, beautiful hair facing his wet nose.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see.."

Nazo grabbed Jeda's breasts, and without a warning, Nazo rubbed and pinched her nipples, quickly..fastly. Her pants and whimpers turn into moans.

"Hmm.. We can't do this standing up, we should sit down.."

"Good idea.." Jeda said.

Jeda lied down on top of Nazo.

Nazo pulled off her tight bikini bottom.

Once she was completely naked, Nazo got back to playing with her breasts. Nazo rubbed and pinched and squeezed her nipples, making her moan and squeal.

Nazo stopped playing with her breasts, then fingered her vagina slowly.

"N..Nazo..." Jeda moaned, biting her lip. She grabbed Nazo's other hand..which was on her left breast.

Nazo rubbed faster, and licks Jeda's ear and pinches her left nipple to maximize the pleasure.

Jeda closed her eyes, and began to moan,

"N-Nazo! Yess..Yeeessss! Oooohhh! You're..(pant) (gasp) You're going to make...me..OH! Yes! Rub faster! OOOHH! I'M GONNA-AAAAAHHHH!"

Jeda came lightly the water. Nazo kissed Jeda cheek after her cum splashed onto his legs. Then the chaotic two got up, and Jeda put her bikini back on.

5 rings later, Nazo was back in his regular self.

"I hope you enjoyed today, my dear."

Jeda giggled, and kissed Nazo on his forehead.

"I loved it."

"Well, tonight, I'm taking you to dinner, so you must be ready. Put on the prettiest dress you could wear."

"Ummm...ok, Nazo." Jeda said.

"Now, let's get back to our honeymoon suite."

Nazo got out a Chaos Emerald, and they teleported to their suite.

**Later on...**

Jeda went to the bathroom with her dress, and put it on. It was a long, black, beautiful dress,

She lotions her legs, sprays some Cherry Blossom scented perfume, added pretty, divine makeup, puts on her sandle-style ankle boots, then puts on her long, skinny black velvet gloves.

Nazo went to get dressed in their room. He had on a nice looking tux, with black pants, along with black shoes, and a red bow on the from of his tux. He sprayed on some cologne, and puts some hair gel in his quills.

Once Jeda was finished, she went to their room to get Nazo.

Nazo walked out of the room and stared at Jeda's outfit.

"My dear, you look simply beautiful!"

"Th-thank you."

The both of them were dressed up a bit early, so they had decided to watch TV for a while.

"Have you watched this before?" Nazo asked.

"Yes. I LOVE Madagascar! One of my favorite movies as a little girl."

"I glad you like this movie, because so do I."

Jeda smiled at her husband, they had SO much in comment. They loved chaos, power, being the ultimate, and they are both the same fur color. (**So totally cute! X3**).

"FIRE! AAAAAAHHHHGH!" Melman screamed on the TV. After burning down the Beacon of Liberty, Alex yelled,

"You MANIAC! YOU BURNED IT UP! Darn you! Darn you all the **HECK!**"

Jeda and Nazo laughed.

"I LOVE that part!" Jeda laughed.

After 30 minutes of the movie, their limo had arrived. Nazo turned off the TV at the part where Alex bit Marty's ass.

Nazo held Jeda's hand, then the both of them got into the limo.

Once they've arrived, the Nazo said,

"Do I owe you anything?"

"Yes. $6,456.59."

Nazo flew up and fired up an energy ball.

"Then DIE!"

The energy ball hurdled towards the limo, killing the driver.

Nazo and Jeda walked into the Restaurant.

Once they sat down at their table, Nazo ordered a sunkist soda, and a hamburger, and Jeda ordered some Mountain Dew with some chicken caesar salad.

"So, how's it like being married to the most beautiful hedgehog on Mobius and defeating Shadic?"

"Very nice." Nazo said, smiling at his wife.

"This salad tastes very good, especially with this honey dressing." Jeda said.

After eating dinner, they had cotton candy scrumptious ice cream for dessert. Jeda almost fainted from how delicious the pie was.

Nazo smiled at Jeda, then kissed her cheek.

Jeda smiled and kissed Nazo back.

After eating, they left the restraunt, holding hands.

**Yes, I know. That was a shitty way 2 end this chapter. Sorry, I was out of ideas! :( But don't worry, the next chapter will be SUPER romantic! Plus, the special character will be in the next chapter! Hopefully, you'll love her!**

**~(•.~ ) \/ Imahjetxwavefan**


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect Jeda?

**Hey everyone! I have awesome news! I got an ass load of review questions, and I got a review asking, "Will there be a Perfect Jeda in the story?" The answer is, "YES!" I will add her in the following chapter! And yes, I DO take chapter requests. So feel free to review a request! :) Stay tuned to see Perfect Jeda! **

"I enjoyed dinner, Nazo. The salad was delicious!" Jeda said.

"I'm glad you loved it. Plus, to finish this off, we'll have a view of the moon on Angel Island tonight."

"Ok, sounds great!" Jeda kissed Nazo on his right cheek.

**Once they arrived at Angel Island...**

The Master Emerald was right behind the hedgehog coupling, as the two were staring at the moon.

"Jeda?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're..married..to quickly?"

"Well...no...not really...but.. I was hoping that I would have gotten pregnant early, because..I want our children now."

"Don't worry, Dearest. You have plenty of time to start pregnancy.

"I know that..but, if our child's a boy, what are we naming him?"

"Hmmmm.." Nazo thought for a moment, then said,

"How about...Ozan?"

Jeda giggled, "Isn't that just your name in reverse?"

Nazo had a pissed off face, "Yes."

"I like it!"

"You..do?"

Jeda nodded her head.

"I'm glad you do. But for now..."

Nazo kissed Jeda all over her face, making her smile.

"What matters is you and me are still together."

Nazo leaned over, touching his lips on Jeda's. Jeda and Nazo held hands while kissing in the shining moonlight, making it even more romantic.

After 30 seconds of a romantic smooch...

The Master Emerald glowed and the Chaos Emeralds floated around the two of them, but they didin't notice, because they were still kissing.

There was a red and pink flash of light, with a glowing, flam-ish looking heart in the sky.

After 5 seconds...

Nazo and Jeda stopped kissing, but realized that Nazo was in his perfect form, but HE was SHOCKED.

"Jeda?"

Jeda was darkish pink, her eyes were pink, and her pupils were red. The tips of her hair were velvet, and she sounded beautifully dark.

"Y-yes, Nazo?"

She gasped, and covered her mouth, then turned over to the master emerald to look at her reflection.

"I...I..I have nothing to say...!"

"How did you turn Perfect?"

"I..I don't know..but..it was probably because of our strong love."

Perfect Nazo held her hand and kissed it.

"Did I mention how pretty you look like this?"

Perfect Jeda blushed, "n-no..?" She said sarcastically.

Perfect Nazo smiled at her, then put his forehead on hers and nuzzled her nose-or Eskimo kissed her.

The Perfect two cuddled in the grass, then Perfect Nazo kissed her left, soft cheek.

"I can't believe this happened..I'm so surprised!"

"I'm surprised too...I guess it's because we were both born from infant Chaos energy."

"I guess that's probably why."

"But that wouldn't change a thing.."

Perfect Nazo pulled Perfect Jeda close and snuggled his face in her hair. Perfect Jeda slid her right hand on Perfect Nazo's head.

"I'm glad the both of us..love chaos." Perfect Nazo said.

"Me too." Perfect Jeda smiled.

"And when we are together..."

Perfect Nazo slid his finger on her chin.

"What do we make?"

"Hmmm..maybe..enteral chaos?"

Perfect Nazo kissed her cheek, then she turned around and began to kiss his burning chest. Perfect Nazo slowly ran his fingers through her long, silky hair. Perfect Jeda wrapped her arms around her dark lover's waist.

"Enteral chaos? Sounds very interesting.."

After 58 minutes, it was getting late, so Perfect Jeda looked at her glitter watch.

It said, **1:00 AM**

"Nazo, it's 1 in the morning. We should get back home."

Perfect Nazo looked at her watch and gasped.

"Your right. We should. Come on."

Perfect Nazo and Jeda went back to their suite, holding hands.

"I enjoyed today. Thank you." Perfect Jeda said, leaning on Perfect Nazo's side.

Perfect Nazo smiled at her, and kissed her ear. "So did I, my love..your welcome."

**By the time they got back..**

The two were back to their normal life forms.

Jeda had on a short, silky red pajama dress.

Jeda and Nazo were in their large bed, watching TV.

"Nazo?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Tomorrow, can we spread chaos around Mobius?"

"(Yawn) Yesss..tomorrow."

Nazo lied down on her breast, then wrapped the comforter around the both of them.

"I love you, my Jeda."

"I love you too, Nazo."

**Finally...finally it's done! (Insane chuckle) IT'S FINALLY DONE! (Insane cackle) Well, next chapter, I will GUARANTEE that Jeda WILL get pregnant. Don't worry! Plus, I'm working the great Babylon Adventure story, and a StormPie (Storm x Pinkie) story! Until then, Catcha later!**

**~(•.~ ) \/ Imahjetxwavefan **


End file.
